For Equestria!
by Joyness487
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! An evil alicorn named Dark Shadow is trying to expel all the earth ponies of Equestria, starting with Ponyville, by setting up concentration camps. The Gaang is turned into ponies and sent to Equestria to help the Mane 6 defeat this dastardly villain. There will be death in this story, which is the only reason I gave it a T rating. I do not own A:TLA or MLP:FIM.
1. Chapter 1

The Gaang sat in their Basingse home, finally relaxing after a year of fighting a war. Iroh and Suki were playing Pai Sho, Aang and Katara were sleeping, Sokka was making a meal out of half the groceries they had just bought, and Toph was earthbending outside. Aang was sleeping, Roku came into his dream. "Aang," Roku said. "Come to the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe with your friends. It's very important!" Just as Roku came, he vanished and Aang woke up. He woke up his girlfriend and got everyone to come into the kitchen. When everybody was listening, he told them what Roku had said to him.

"Did he tell you why he needed us?" Suki asked.

"Well, no," Aang answered. "But he did say it was important. We have to go and see what's going on." Everyone agreed and immediately got to work on preparing for the trip. Katara and Suki prepared the food, Toph helped pack everyone's stuff, and the boys packed it all on Appa. They decided to leave Momo with Iroh so he wouldn't get too lonely. Soon they were ready to leave. They hopped on to Appa and set off for the North Pole.

"Ugh, how long is this trip?" Toph complained. "You know I get airsick."

"The Northern Water Tribe is far, Toph," Zuko said. "I think we might have to stop at the Northern Air Temple and rest. It's getting late and Appa has been flying nonstop."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "I think that's a good idea. What do you think, sweetie?"

"I think it's a great idea." Aang replied. "Appa gets tired a lot easier with all these people. All in favour of stopping at the Northern Air Temple, say aye."

"Aye!" They all chimed simultaneously.

"Then I guess it's settled." Aang said and he tugged on the reins to pull Appa in the direction of the temple.

When the arrived at the Northern Air Temple, the Gaang got set up right away. Each of them chose their own rooms and who they were staying with. Sokka and Suki stayed in one room, Toph and Zuko stayed in another, and Katara and Aang stayed in a room together. After all their flying, everyone was tired and they went to bed. Aang, however, was the only one who couldn't go to sleep. "Katara?" Aangg whispered to his girlfriend. "Katara?" Katara eyes fluttered open as she awoke to Aang's whispering.

"Yes, Aang?" She asked. "What is it?"

"What do you think Roku wants with me that he couldn't have told me anywhere else?"

"I don't know Aang," Katara answered sleepily. "He probably just wants to congratulate you on defeating the fire lord, but he wanted yin and yang to be there too. You have nothing to worry about, just get some sleep."

"Yeah..." Aang's said. "You're probably right." But as Katara started to drift back into her slumber, Aang still couldn't help thinking that something was really wrong.  
***

"Rise and shine everybody!" Aang's voice bellowed thought the temple. "Today's the day we leave for the Northern Water Tribe! We have to wash up, pack up, and board Appa!"

"Don't count on me washing up," Toph said as she stepped out of her bedroom. "I have my layer of earth to maintain." Sokka yawned as he walked out of his bedroom, Suki trailing right behind him.

"Is there any meat for breakfast?" He asked

"I think we have some sea slug in the saddle," Zuko said as he came out do the room he shared with Toph.

"Guys, we have to get moving!" Aang yelled at his friends. "Let's go!" Everyone scramble to get ready and piled onto Appa. "Northern Water Tribe, here we come. Yip, yip!" Aang snapped the reins and they set off on their journey once more.

When the Gaang arrived at Northern Water Tribe, Toph was reluctant to get out. "Wait, this is the North Pole right? Which means its covered in snow and ice, not earth, right?"

"Yeah," Suki said. "But I'll help you get across."

"Thanks Suki," Toph said sincerely as she climbed down from Appa. "Really appreciate it." Suki nodded and escorted her behind Aang and Katara towards the spirit oasis. On the way there, they had to dodge Avatar fan girls, making Katara very annoyed. After finally getting through the mob, the Gaang reached the spirit oasis.

"Geez Twinkletoes, everyone just loves you!" Toph joked. Katara glowered at her, even though she knew perfectly well that Toph could not see her. Aang noticed her reaction.

"Oh come on, Katara,"Aang said. "Do you really think any of those fan girls have anything over you?"

"No," Katara said. "Sorry, I was just a little jealous."

"Well don't be," Aang said as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Eeww! Oogies!" Sokka groaned.

"Grow up, Sokka." Katara scolded.

"Um, guys?" Zuko said, getting everyone's attention. "Aren't we here for something important?"

"Oh yeah!" Aang remembered. "Okay, you guys just wait here while I see what Roku wants." Aang went to sit by the koi pond and began to meditate. He was soon transported into the spirit world.

"Aang, thank goodness you're here." Roku said as soon as Aang arrived. "There is a very urgent matter at hand."

"What is it? Aang asked.

"There is chaos taking place is another world, in another universe. In the world of Equestria, there is an alicorn named Dark Shadow who is threatening to kill all the earth ponies in the world, starting with the city of Ponyville. She has set up concentration camps and guards around the perimeter of the city so that anyone who tries to get out will be killed. Not even the six heroes of their universe can defeat Dark Shadow alone. They need your help, Aang. I am going to have to transform you and your friends into ponies and transport you to Equestria where you will meet the six ponies that will help you defeat Dark Shadow. I called you to this place specifically because I needed the strongest spiritual connection possible to be able to transport your entire being. This is a big task, as Dark Shadow is very powerful, so you will all need to work together."

"Wait a second," Aang said, trying to wrap his mind around what Roku had told him. "We're going to turn into ponies? To try to help other ponies defeat an alicorn? And what is an alicorn anyway? What's an earth pony? Is it a pony that can earthbend?"

"I know this is a lot to grasp," Roku explained. "But I will try to explain this to you the best that I can. An alicorn is a pony that has wings and a unicorn horn, meaning she can fly and perform magic. None of the ponies in Equestria can bend. Bending does not exist in their world. Dark Shadow is trying to kill all the ponies that cannot fly nor perform magic. She wants a world with only pegasi and unicorns. When you turn into ponies, you will become an alicorn like Dark Shadow, Waterbending Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko will be unicorns, and Earthbending Master Toph, Kyoshi Warrior Suki, and Warrior Sokka will be earth ponies. You will have to be extra careful keeping them safe because they will be the types of ponies Dark Shadow's guards are on the lookout for. When you arrive, each of you will have marks on you flanks, showing who you are. Yours will be the air nomad symbol, Zuko's will be the fire nation symbol, Katara's will be the water tribe symbol, Toph's will be the Earth Kingdom symbol, Suki's will be three fans in a pyramid formation, and Sokka's will be two swords crossover each other diagonally with a boomerang in the middle. Now, go get your friends and I will transport you near the tree library where you'll meet the other ponies. I trust you to restore balance to their world, as you have done yours." Roku vanished and Aang returned to the real world. He explained to his friends everything Roku had told him.

"We're going to turn into ponies?!" Sokka screeched. "That is SO not manly!"

"Shut up Snoozles," Toph said. "This is no time to worry about your manliness."

"Come on guys!" Aang beckoned as he sat by the koi fish pond. "Roku's waiting!" The rest of the Gaang sat down by the koi pond together while Aang went back into the spirit world. Soon Roku came and transported them all to Equestria.

**A/N: YAY! The new and improved For Equestria! I will continue to work on this story throughout the summer, and during the school year as much as I can. Please please please leave any constructive criticism you have. I hope this is better than the old story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! It's been a while but here is the next chapter of For Equestria! Also, let's just say for this story that there are ponies crossed with other animals in the Avatar: The Last Airbender world and ever since they met Bosco the regular bear, they know that there are animals that are not crossed with other animals. Therefore, in this story, they know what regular ponies are. Yay! Also, the Gaang can still bend in Equestria. Anyway, remember, please R&R, I REALLY appreciate constructive criticism. Hope you like this chapter!

***  
The Gaang arrived in Ponyville and immediately observed the scene around them. Everything was a dingy gray colour, and everypony around them walked with their head down. In the centre of town, there was a large, gated concentration camp where everypony could see it, filled with miserable looking ponies dressed in blue and white striped clothing (A/N see what I was referencing there?). "Wow," Zuko breathed. "That is depressing."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "Uh, I wonder where this tree library we're supposed to be in is."

"Right behind us," Toph said. "Even with hooves I can still earthbend and see things." They all turned around and saw the massive tree towering over them.

"Okay then," Aang said. "Well, Toph, Sokka, and Suki: try to stay hidden just in case any guard of Dark Shadow's sees us." The group began to walk to the door of the library, but had some difficulty. As the tried to walk with their new, very different bodies, the kept tripping over their own and each others legs, and ended up in a giant heap in front of the door. Luckily they didn't attract too much attention to themselves. Suki was the first one who managed to get up and knock on the door. It opened slightly, only revealing half of the light-purple pony that opened it.

"I'm not hiding any earth ponies if that's what you're here for," she said.

"Um, we're not here to take any earth ponies." Aang said. We're looking for six ponies that are supposed to, uh," his voice lowered to a whisper. "Help us defeat Dark Shadow."

"Really?" She asked in astonishment but still not opening the door any wider. She glowered at them. "But why should I trust you?"

"Because we have earth ponies that we need to protect too," Aang answered as Suki, Toph, and Sokka stepped forward a little, just to be seen by the pony behind the door.

"Hmm...okay," she said and opened the door wide enough for them all. "Come in." They all stepped inside the tree library and looked around. It was mostly books, pretty much what they had expected to be in a library. "So, where did you ponies come from?"

This time, Katara was the one to speak. "Um, we came from a different universe, actually. One where ponies can't speak, and only humans can. Since we saved our world from unbalance, we were sent here by a spirit to help save your world."

"A different universe?!" The pony shouted in astonishment. "How on Equestria did you do that?! And what is...a human?"

"We came using a super strong magical spiritual connection thingy with this guy named Roku," Sokka stepped out and explained. "And a human is a type of animal that stands on two legs and has these things called hands on the ends of these other things called arms, kind of like branches off a tree. Then there's also other things like feet and toes that come off of legs but you would know what legs are because horses have legs and-"

"We don't have time to explain every detail about humans, Sokka," Zuko grumped. He turned to the purple pony. "The point is, we were sent here told to look for a tree library and six ponies to help us defeat another pony named Dark Shadow. Now we are in a tree library, but are only talking to one pony, and we don't even know your name."

"Oh, excuse me," the pony said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Usually my friends and I are able to save our world using the Elements of Harmony, which when used with the right ponies can destroy evil and restore harmony, but we've never had to face somepony like Dark Shadow. She stole our elements and is keeping our princess hostage. Now that's she's grown so strong and has so many followers, we just don't know what to do. I guess you guys are our only hope now." Twilight stepped back behind the stairs. "Guys, you can come out now, it's safe." Five other ponies and a small purple and green dinosaur looking thing came into the room with the Gaang and Twilight.

"Um, what is THAT thing?" Toph asked, facing the general direction of the purple creature.

"He's my assistant, Spike," Twilight answered. "And he is a baby dragon. But how can you see when your eyes are glazed over like that? It looks like you're blind."

"I am blind," Toph retorted. "I use this thing called earthbending to sense the vibrations from all the objects in the room. It's kind of like seeing, but I don't actually know what you look like, just your shape."

"What's earthbending?" Twilight asked. This time Aang was the one to answer.

"Earthbending is an ability Toph has that allows her to control the rocks and the ground using martial arts movements. Katara can do the same thing but with water, and Zuko can with fire. Suki and Katara's brother Sokka cannot bend, but they are amazing warriors." He gestured to each of his friends as he said their names. "I, Aang, have the ability to bend all the elements; water, earth, air and fire."

"Those're some mighty strange names y'all got there," an orange pony with blonde hair said in a country accent. "Where'd y'all say you was from?"

"They're from a different universe, Applejack," Twilight told the orange pony.

"Woah," the other ponies said. One pony, a pink one with flat, darker pink hair looked at the Gaang suspiciously. She got up real close to each one of them and looked them straight in the eye.

"How do we know they're not SPIES?" She asked. Twilight pulled the pony away from the slightly frightened Gaang.  
"Pinkie Pie look," Twlight said. "They have earth ponies they want to protect too."

"Oh, right," Pinkie Pie said.

"Sorry about that," Twilight told the Gaang. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Rarity," she went next to a white pony with curly purple hair, "Rainbow Dash," a light blue pony with rainbow coloured hair, "Fluttershy," a pale yellow pony with light pink hair, "applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie's hair used to be poofy, but every since Dark Shadow came around, nothing's really been happy, and pinkie's hair flattens when she's sad. We are really glad you're here, but we need to make a plan. How are we going to get past the guards, the force field, and make it all the way to Canterlot without any trains? Where are we going to put the fillies so they'll be safe?" Three small pony faces popped out from behind Rainbow Dash.

"Aww, what are their names?" Suki asked.

"Oh," Twilight said. "That's Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle," she pointed her hoof towards a white pony with lavender hair with a pink stripe in it, "Applejack's sister Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Applejack's brother and grandmother got put in concentration camps and were killed, but Applejack and Apple Bloom were able to escape. We've all been staying here and hiding out with each other, but now we need to get the fillies somewhere they can be safe while we are gone. Spike should probably go with them..."

"We can come with you!" squeaked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!" chimed in Scootaloo.

"We can help you defeat Dark Shadow too!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Apple Bloom, not so loud! Someone could hear you," Rarity scolded. "And no, it's much too dangerous.

"I could take them," Rainbow Dash offered. "I'm pretty sure Zecora's house is inside the force field. If we hide Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Spike, Sweetie Belle and I should be able to move past the guards safely through the Everfree forest. It shouldn't take long, and when I come back we can start making more plans on getting to Canterlot,"

"Great idea, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "We will come back for you guys when Dark Shadow is defeated." Although they were reluctant and secretly scared, the three small fillies and Spike understood and said their goodbyes to the other ponies.

"Be careful, Twilight," Spike warned. "I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"I can't imagine what I'd do without an amazing assistant like you Spike," Twilight replied. "But it will all be okay, I promise." Soon Rainbow Dash left for the Everfree forest, but was back within the hour.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get to work," commanded Twilight.  
"Um, would it be possible if I isn't go on the mission, and I just, um, stayed here?" Fluttershy said.

"What do ya mean, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I mean, maybe it would be best if I stayed here...away from Dark Shadow."

"No, Fluttershy," said Twilight. "We need everyone here to participate in this mission. Now are we ready to make are plan?'

"YEAH!" The other ponies yelled.

"Then let's get started."

***  
Okay, I know that last part with Fluttershy was a little pointless but she was the only Mane 6 pony who didn't talk and I felt she needed to say something. Also, the Mane 6 and the Gaang together are now going to be known as the MANE GAANG. Yup! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, remember to review!


End file.
